The present invention relates to a jumping device for aiding children in learning how to jump rope The invention was developed as a result of working with handicapped children and children with motor deficiencies and seeing their enormous frustration in learning how to jump a rope It was discovered that these children could not jump a regular jump rope due to its flexibility. The children could not control the rope, and thereby became discouraged. Therefore, a more solid form of rope was needed which led to the development of the rigid jumping loop.
Even though the rigid jumping loop was beneficial for some children, there were many others who could not perform using this more solid form of rope. Still needed was a method for slowing down the travel of the rope and providing even more control so that children at all levels of ability could learn to jump rope. By providing rigid handles on the jumping loop and pivotally supporting the jumping loop on a stable support frame a child need only concentrate on timing his or her jump to correspond with the stable controlled movement of the jumping loop.
At the present, there are no other devices known of for training children with limited physical abilities how to jump rope. There are other mechanical jump ropes such as German patent DT2745l45 to Hauswirth and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,798 to Willoughby, but neither are for aiding the development of a child in learning how to jump rope and do not offer any degree of control to the user for assisting in learning.
Therefore, the present invention sets forth to overcome the problems neither recognized or solved by the prior art.